Remember, You're Not Alone
by Resotii
Summary: When Twilight finds out that Pinkie tried to commit suicide and is now hospitalized, her first instinct is to visit her at the hospital. Equestria Girls TwiPie one-shot.


Remember, You're Not Alone  
Equestria Girls TwiPie fanfiction by Resotii 

A/N: This story has a subtle dark element in comparison to my other fanfics I've done.

"Have you guys seen Pinkie Pie today?" Twilight Sparkle asked everyone at lunch one day. "I haven't seen her all day."

Everyone exchanged looks of concern which really didn't make Twilight feel any better.

"Twilight, no one told you…?" Applejack asked her, hesitantly.

"Told me what?"

"Pinkie Pie tried to kill herself last night. She's in the hospital." Rarity explained.

"W-What?" Twilight felt like a dagger just slashed through her.

"Yeah, good thing I came around to stop her." Rainbow Dash added with a relieved sigh. "But she lost a lot of blood."

Twilight had tears running down her face, she couldn't believe this. How could she have to not known about this? Pinkie meant the world to her, she didn't even want to think of the possibility of losing her.

"We're sorry you didn't know." Fluttershy coaxed. "But we knew you'd take it this hard."

"I-I need to see her." Twilight exclaimed, but it was hard to understand due to the fact that she was crying immensely.

"And you can." Applejack said with a comforting smile. "You can visit her after school. She was admitted to Pegasiton Hospital last night."

"I'm… I'm not very hungry anymore." Twilight sniffled, setting her lunch tray on their table and walking off.

"Poor Twilight." Fluttershy frowned.

"I think it's a good idea for her to go visit Pinkie Pie though." Rarity explained. "Pinkie needs Twilight more than ever right now."

Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement.

After school, Twilight went straight to the hospital.

"Excuse me, um, I'd like to see Pinkie Pie." Twilight asked the receptionist at the front desk.

"That can be arranged but first I need to know your name and relationship to her." The receptionist replied.

"I'm…" Twilight took a deep breath. "I'm Twilight Sparkle. I'm her girlfriend."

The receptionist seemed a bit uneasy by this but shook it off with a smile and said. "Just a sec, I'll have someone escort you to her room."

Shortly after that, a young man about twenty years old came out and with a friendly wave towards Twilight, he said. "Are you Twilight Sparkle?"

Twilight just nodded.

"Follow me."

He led her to Pinkie's room and opened the door. Pinkie was in the hospital bed in a sitting position, watching the TV that was attached to the wall in the corner of the room. Twilight could feel tears coming to her eyes. Pinkie's arms were heavily bandaged. Her eyes had dark circles under them. She looked so weak but a small smile was on her face.

"I'll let you have some privacy." The young man told her, closing the door and leaving.

"P-Pinkie…?"

Pinkie jumped slightly but smiled widely once she noticed Twilight. "Twilight, it's you."

Before Twilight could stop herself, she threw her arms around Pinkie Pie in a close embrace and started crying.

"I almost lost you." She sobbed.

"I'm sorry I made you worry." Pinkie replied, holding her close. "I-I just felt so hopeless."

Pinkie then suddenly started to cry too.

Twilight moved away and held her at arm's length.

"Pinkie Pie, I love you." She said through sobs. "If you were gone, I would be completely lost without you!"

"I love you too, Twilight." Pinkie sobbed back. "I was just in a really low place because someone made me feel like I-I was nothing."

Twilight hugged her again. "Pinkie, why didn't you just _call_ me? I would have dropped whatever I was doing just to come over and be there for you!"

"I…" Pinkie breathed. "I guess I wasn't really thinking straight."

Twilight held Pinkie at arm's length a second time, looking her right in the eyes with an intensity of seriousness. "Pinkie… you need to always remember that you're not alone. You never are. And I'll always be here for you. And as cheesy as this sounds… you're _my entire world_."

Pinkie smiled, looking away and blushing.

"I _love_ you." Twilight exclaimed in a very emotionally affectionate way.

Soon after saying this, she pressed her lips against Pinkie's, kissing her passionately.

Pinkie was a little surprised at first but eased into the kiss pretty quickly. They remained this way for quite a while, and after a minute or two, they broke apart for air but they were still very close to each other, their foreheads touching.

"Obviously, I have a really important reason to stay alive." Pinkie said softly, somewhat jokingly.

Twilight chuckled a little. "If you ask me, the world _needs_ someone like you, you're amazing. Never ever forget that."

Twilight embraced her again, holding her close like she was precious cargo.

"Thanks, Twilight…" Pinkie replied, hugging her back.

"You should focus on recovering for now." Twilight told her with an encouraging smile. "But don't you ever scare me like that again. I _need_ you."

"Don't worry, Twilight, I won't ever pull something like this again." Pinkie said reassuringly. "I can't stand to make the people in my life that care about me so upset. Especially you…" She paused but finished with a smirk. "…TwiTwi."

Twilight's face turned bright red. "P-Pinkie, I've told you not to call me that! It's embarrassing!"

"I'm sorry." Pinkie laughed. "But you're just so cute when you're flustered."

Pinkie stayed in the hospital for at least a week and Twilight had visited her every day which Pinkie didn't mind at all. Pinkie was finally discharged from the hospital and the severe cuts on her arms had healed for the most part.

The fact that Twilight had come to visit her every day really showed Pinkie how much she meant to Twilight and she was extremely grateful to have such an amazing girlfriend.

They were at Pinkie's house and were making a batch of Pinkie's famous triple chocolate chip cookies. Pinkie was stirring the batter and Twilight was getting the cookie sheet ready.

"Twilight?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Yeah?"

"I…" Pinkie suddenly seemed really shy, her face a deep shade of red. "… I just wanted to say that I really love being your girlfriend."

Twilight smiled sentimentally, blushing a bit herself.

"And I love being yours." She walked over and picked up a little bit of the cookie batter. "Boop." She said, putting it on Pinkie's nose playfully.

Pinkie started laughing and Twilight joined in. They slowly stopped, Twilight leaning into Pinkie, her lips meeting hers. Pinkie followed suit, wrapping her arms around Twilight and pulling her closer.

The End


End file.
